startrekrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
S04E09
Summary * Dr Brô'c'ĥn escapes from a Borg-assimilated Mr Einstein * Tensions remain between Kestra and Barry over her intentions to enlist the inhabitants of Cetacean Ops into Starfleet * Jaheem Soto intiaites the anti-borg Intruder Alert but Borg-Einstein gets out of sickbay and off Deck 10 ** One of the ship's three computer cores has to be deactivated to prevent the Borg from spreading into the heart of the system. * A small team of assimilated Borg break into Cetacean Ops, injuring Barry. ** Kestra mind-melds with Madge the dolphin, and has to be dragged out the water & the mindmeld in the chaos *K'Ratak get Kestra to secondary sickbay in the Engineering hull, but it's clear Barry has been infected with Borg assimilation nanites * The senior crew arrange a remote meeting and plan how to defeat the Borg: if they can fly the ship towards a sun, they can use the tractor beam to trigger a solar flare whose electromagnetic pulse would deactivate the Borg on the ship. But to do this, the dolphins must help out - the computer systems are too damaged to attempt the fine navigation required. ** Kestra can't bring herself to leave sickbay and abandon the injured Barry. * Soto leads K'Ratak, Brô'c'ĥn, Sakonna and a team of security guards towards Cetacean Ops to try and get the ship moving again * In the Jeffries Tubes, a crewmember's pet Sehlat appears as an assimilated beast and harbinger of a Borg attack which claims most of the saucer section. * Kestra awakens and reconciles with Barry..... just as the Borg nanites convert him into a new drone, allowing them to make inroads into the stardrive section. * Sakonna explains their predicament to the Cetaceans as best she can, while Borg-Einstein and Price are defeated - but not before explaining their intention to convert the ship and use it as the framework for a new Borg Cube. * Kestra makes her way to the bridge, where Captain Satlek thinks they may not have time to clear the ship of Borg so wishes to initiate the self-destruct sequence with a 30 minute countdown. * No sooner has the countdown been activated, the Borg make their way to the bridge to assimilate the senior officers and deactive the self-destruct. * The senior crew stand together in an epic battle in the bridge in which Kestra is forced to shoot and kill the assimilated Barry . * Ensign Boccelli is injured, so Kestra must pilot the final leg to the sun.... but the Borg deactivate the impulse engines, leaving the ship coasting on thrusters and inertia into the electromagnetic pulse which finally deactivates the Borg. * Kestra convinces the Cetaceans to "surf the wave" of the solar flare, badly damaging the ship but allowing them to escape. ** In the chaos, 43 members of crew were converted to Borg ; and a further 32 were lost in the fighting. Major damage to the ship will require extensive repairs. ** The U.S.S. Bright Star, a Galaxy-Class starship, comes to tow the Enterprise back to a starbase. * Dr Brô'c'ĥn hands in his notice to resign from Starfleet, and is given a farewell party by his colleague. * Captain Satlek shows an emotional side as he bids Brô'c'ĥn farewell, offers K'Ratak words of friendship and hands a promotion to Kestra for her bravery in the face of the enemy. Details * Death of Barry Reeves * Brô'c'ĥn hands in his resignation from Starfleet to take on a post on the staff of Oura Leontos University, Deneb IV. * Promotion of Kestra T'Lara to Lieutenant * Commander Betal's security code is Zero Four Juliet Hotel * Lieutenant Kestra's security code is Eight One Papa Golf